Alastor
Alastor (known within the mortal world as Alastair Caine) is an ancient, powerful demon who is the CEO of Morningstar Biotech and a benefactor to the Department of Genetics at Hilltowne University. History Early Life He seeks to capture the DNA of powerful witches, such as the Elders and The Charmed Ones, and is searching for a way to release the Harbinger of Hell. He seems to be grooming his son, Parker, into becoming the perfect vessel for the Source of All Evil. Throughout the Series |-|Season One= ''Exorcise Your Demons After capturing the Harbinger of Hell, Charity Callahan returned home with it. While on her way up to her floor, Caine walked into the elevator and used his power of mesmerizing to make Charity switch paint cans, allowing him to walk away with the Harbinger. Other Women Morningstar Biotech became the sponsor of the Department of Genetics at Hilltowne University, allowing him to collect the blood of Macy Vaughn. He sends his elder son, Hunter, to collect powerful witch DNA and eliminate all traces of his job (including the unwanted witnesses). Hunter later reported to him that he had failed his mission and explained how the Charmed Ones must have performed a spell to rewrite history, causing him to lose the witch DNA. Out of Scythe Alastor sends his younger son, Parker, to collect the shards of the Scythe of Tartarus (in hopes of finding someone to break the containment spell on the Harbinger) but Parker was thwarted by the interference of Jada Shields. Alastor is disappointed and regrets not sending Hunter to complete the mission. He informs Parker to use Maggie and her power to further their goals and warned his son not to fail him again. Bug a Boo Alastor is angry at Parker because he keeps failing all of the missions assigned to him. But in the end, his son managed to get the blood of both Mel and Maggie Vera, satisfying Alastor. Jingle Hell He instructs his sons to steal a magic amulet. Later, both him and Hunter share a sweet family moment with eggnogg in his office. From this conversation, it becomes clear that Alastor has plans to turn Parker into the Source. Keep Calm and Harry On Within a week after the events of the spoiled Christmas, Alastor continues to question Parker on the whereabouts of Hunter, still not believing Parker's obvious lie. He continues to press his son on the subject even though Parker's health is deteriorating. When Alastor learns from his ex-wife, Julia, that Hunter is in Tartarus, he shows shock and anger about it. He goes to Dante to try to free his son but ends up encountering the Charmed Ones. After taunting and mocking the sisters, Alastor engaged them in a battle where he had them at an advantage but was defeated by a powerful spell created by Maggie Vera. He retreated and left the town, obviously fearing the Power of Three. You're Dead to Me Shortly before he left Hilltowne, he visited Lucy and applied his mind control to her. On unknown motivation, he compelled she to make friends with Maggie again and to reconcile her with Parker. Every time Alastor left her field of vision, she forgot about the existence of the supernatural world and the conversations with him, but she unconsciously continued to obey Alastor's orders. At the end of the episode, Lucy is then revealed to be Skyping with Alastor, who has control over her mind and wants Lucy to get Parker and Maggie back together. He tells her she needs to hurry, and make sure they fall back in love. Personality Alastor appears to be a kind person, but in reality is conniving, manipulative, and impatient. He doesn't seem to keep the promises he makes (at least towards those who disappoint him). Despite that, he does seem to have some concern for his elder son, Hunter. Physical Appearance Alastor's human appearance is that of a middle-aged handsome white man, with stubble. His brown hair is cut in a marine haircut and his eyes are dark blue. In his demonic form, he has a bald skull, magma-like skin, glowing red eyes and sharp fangs instead of regular teeth. Powers and Abilities ''Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to cast spells and perform rituals. ''Active Powers'' *'Mesmerizing:' The ability to control and compel others to do one's bidding. Alastor's power came from his eyes, and it is strong enough to easily affect one of the most powerful witches in the world. It was later revealed his power can work over long distances through the internet, as seen when he mesmerised Lucy over Skype, despite being in an entirely different location to her. *'Supernatural Strength:' The ability to exert superhuman physical strength. Alastor was able to knock the paint can containing the Harbinger with a flick of his wrist. *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to make beings and objects become motionless in time. Alastor was capable of stopping Dante from moving instantly. *'Shapeshifting' (limited):''' The ability to alter one's physical form. Alastor can shift between a human form and a demonic form. *Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create, control and manipulate fire. **'Incineration:' The ability to burn objects to the point they completely disappear. Alastor was able to instantly and effortlessly incinerate a bunch of keys Macy threw at him by just lifting his hand in their direction. *'Teleportation:' The ability to transport from one place to another without traversing the physical space between them. ''Passive Powers *'Resistance:' The ability to survive lethal injuries. Alastor was practically unaffected by a knife that stabbed his forehead. *'Immunity:' The capability to be immune to certain magical abilities. Alastor has proven to be immune to Temporal Stasis. *'Immortality:' The ability to live a potentially eternal life. It has been stated that Alastor is 3000 years old. *'Magic Sense:' The power to sense manifestations of some magical energies, such as when he sensed the power of the Charmed Ones' spell to rewrite time. Relationships Family *'Alastor and Parker:' A complicated father-son relationship. At the moment, the father and the son are enemies, since Parker has betrayed his dad several times and clearly doesn't want anything to do with him, and Alastor knows about the betrayals of the son in relation to him and Hunter. *'Alastor and Hunter:' Despite small discontent each other Alastor and Hunter have enough good relations and similarity in views. When Alastor learns that Hunter in Tartarus, he shows shock and anger about it. Romantic Life *'Alastor and Julia:' It's not known what their relationship was like before the divorce, but the implication is that Alastor and Julia didn't always hate each other. They both want their son to become full demon (though Julia only wants it to save Parker from death, and Alastor wants it exclusively for the sake of his ambitions for power). Quotes Gallery Tumblr pid3kgziNl1uetewzo2 500.gif Mind control.png Mind Control.jpg 1x04 014.png Alastair.jpg 1x05-Magic-Sense.gif Alastor-and-Shadow-Parker (1).gif Alastor-and-Shadow-Parker (2).gif Alastor-and-Shadow-Parker (3).gif Shadow teleportation.gif Alastair-Parker.png 1x07-Father-and-son.gif Alastair and his sons.jpg 1x08-Father-and-his-sons.gif 1х08-Difficult-family.gif 1x09-Father-and-son_(1).gif 1x09-Father-and-son_(2).gif 1x09-Father-and-son_(3).gif Alastair and Hunter relax - 1x09.jpg 1x09-Father-and-son_(4).gif 1x10 Wedding photo of Alastor and Julia.jpg Alastor, Julia and their son (1).png Alastor, Julia and their son (2).png Incineration in the performance of Alastor (Alastair Caine).gif Demon Alastor.jpg Pyrokinesis.gif 1x12-Alastor-tells-Lucy.png Trivia *Alastor's human alias, Alastair, is the name of a character from the original series, a chameleon demon who appeared in the season four episode, “Brain Drain". He was a spy for the Source but was vanquished by his master after failing to take out the Charmed Ones. It is unclear if the reboot’s Alastor is also one of the Source’s minions or just a nod to the original. *His elder son, Hunter, mentioned that he is "a 3,000-year-old douche", suggesting that he is at least 3,000 years old.Bug a Boo *Parker noted that he never saw Alastor run scared before the Charmed Ones defeated him. *Parker mentioned that Alastor liked a classic piece of literatureExorcise Your Demons and wasn't into petsManic Pixie Nightmare. *Alastor noted that he is a "Viscount of the Malebranche", implying that he is a member of an important demonic order. *Alastor's demonic form resembles Belthazor, Cole Turner's demonic form; they are both bald and possess red skin and sharp fangs instead of regular teeth. **As it happened with Cole/Belthazor, his human form appeared before his demonic one. Appearances References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Upper-Level Demons Category:Males Category:Caine Family Category:Parents Category:Villains